


Headcanons + Prompts Diary

by msgilliana



Category: Bleak House (TV 2005), Sex Education (TV), The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Headcanon, Multi, prompt requests, random thoughts that pop into my brain, specifically at 3 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: Each chapter will be a headcanon, prompt, or excerpt of different things rattling in ye old noggin that I’m dumping here else I WILL forget.Some of these may not be your cup of tea, so just letting y'all know now!Please feel free to use! Credit is appreciated, not required 💛 I just kindly ask not to incorporate incest/pedophilia into your work should you choose to use these!
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman, Monica Reyes/Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Sex Ed - Jeankob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible fic rating: M-E

Jean gets insecure about her stretch marks because of the baby and her age and jakob pulls her close to him and gestures over to their sleeping daughter and tells her they’re there because she brought their miracle baby into the world and he loves her body more than ever. 


	2. The X-Files: MSR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible fic rating: M-E

The first time mulder and scully had sex after mulder came back and scully had given william away, that right after she came- like he’s still inside her- she burst into tears crying into his neck and her head fell on his chest and she just cried for a few minutes before being completely embarrassed and climbing off him and then she went and locked herself in the bathroom and sat on the closed toilet seat and cried even more


	3. Sex Ed - Jean/Maureen friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible fic rating: T

what if jean and jakob are still broken up and maureen comes to drop something off and can’t find jean and gets worried and is about to call 999 but then finds her in the pantry crying over her pan shelf


	4. The X-Files: MSR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate The Red and The Black hospital scene

“I can’t... I won’t... because it’s more than just me now.”

“Scully, what are you talking about?”

“Mulder...”

“Dammit, Scully, tell me! What’s stopping you?”

“Our baby, Mulder! Our baby is stopping me. I have to think of someone else. It’s not just us anymore.”


	5. The X-Files: Founder’s Mutation Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon for the photo of baby William in Founder's Mutation

since mulder had to leave like two days after william was born and the photo of him was after (I'd say william/jackson was about four-six months old), that means scully gave it to him after they reunited.

she told him about their son and what he was doing like “he learned to roll over that day” and they cried over the photo together.


	6. The X-Files: Emily Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Emily origin and she doesn't die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Another Man's Child on AO3. This has a hint of Scully/Ethan. Please don't hate me 🥺

Scully breaks up with Ethan soon after she is assigned on the x-files with mulder. about two-three months into their partnership, scully finds out she's pregnant and co-parents with ethan. ethan eventually decides fatherhood isn't for him right after emily's first birthday and gives up his parental rights. scully raises emily and mulder comes around to help and they eventually get together when emily is about four years old. william is conceived soon after and they live in scully's apartment and decide to move into a house shortly after william's birth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: scully was never abducted, so the creepy and disgusting reproductive plot shit never happened, no thanks to chris carter


	7. TXF/The Fall: Her Breath of Air headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [this tweet](https://twitter.com/milfgillian/status/1365148436887134208) made me think of S/S in [bisexualreina's](/users/bisexualreina/) fic [Her Breath of Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888563) ❤️

scully was insecure about herself after having arthur, so stella got her a professional shoot for christmas. stella is standing behind the photographer with arthur for support and when the photos are developed, they look over them together and stella tells her how much she loves her. they end up kissing and having glorious sex


	8. The X-Files and/or The Fall/Sex Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> photography au one-shot/ficlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this could be stella/scully or scully/jean 
> 
> let’s assume stella and scully would be in their 30s and jean would be in her 40s so not a huge age gap with either pairing

au where stella or jean is a photographer and scully gets boudoir photos done for mulder. scully starts to feel really comfortable and shows more skin throughout the session and by the end she’s naked and they fuck. msr have an open relationship so this wouldn’t be considered cheating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to add that just because a fic has cheating in it doesn’t mean it’s condoned by the author!!!


	9. Bleak House Fix-It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Lady Dedlock deserved the world ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lady deadlock simps gc 💛
> 
> Warning: spoiler for ld’s ending

Instead of dying, esther finds lady dedlock and takes her back to chesney wold. she helps nurse honoria back to health and leicester recovers around the same time. to honoria and everyone else’s surprise, she was expecting after twenty years. leicester is an ever-loving husband and does all he can to ensure a healthy mother and baby. 

honoria is almost done with her pregnancy when esther gets married and she and her husband come to live at chesney. esther helps deliver the baby because this was the 1800s and a doctor had not arrived in time. 

a year or two later, esther is also pregnant and they take their children to a flower field and watch them play. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the flower field was 100% inspired by the gc


	10. Sex Education: Jeankob proposal headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that... unfortunate... interview today, the screaming sistahs had a spiral and this is the result 💛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full credit to the idea goes to [nesirea](/users/nesirea/) 💛 please credit her if you want to use this prompt!

jakob proposes to a heavily pregnant jean on the terrace of her home. he gets down on one knee and professes his love for her. jean starts to get nervous because she isn’t ready.

“no no, it’s too soon. i cant,” she says.

jakob just smiles at her. “no, not for marriage. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. are you ready for the intimacy i’m looking for?”

jean laugh-cries in relief and with a tearful smile, says yes. when jakob gets up, he kisses her and then her belly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m truly going through it i need season three YESTERDAY


	11. The X-Files: Scully/Monica CD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Scully and Monica became a couple while Mulder was away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is styled more like an excerpt. Possible fic rating: M-E

Life was hard without him. Without the father of her child. She missed him terribly, and wanted nothing more than to be able to show her son how cool his daddy is.

But, as she felt the dip in the bed and an arm snake around her waist to cup her nursing breast through the cotton, she couldn’t help but feel anything other than peace. She looked at her son, asleep in his bassinet next to her side of the bed, then turned her head back. Her lips were met with pure honey, soft and warm against hers.

This was the life she wanted. This was the life she deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: William doesn’t end up adopted out. That plot sucked.


	12. The Fall: Bleak House inspired CD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an idea that popped into my brain that I talked with bisexualreina about. This may not be as popular an idea, but again it is just that: an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleak House-esque The Fall story

The Fall canon divergent where everything that happens in the show happens, but there's a twist. Katie Benedetto, Spector's babysitter, is actually Stella's daughter whom she adopted out. They reunite and bond over the experience of losing their father. Stella removes herself from the case when she finds out her connection to Katie, and wants to have a relationship now that she has grown more confident in herself. 

Just as Stella and Katie have adapted to their new normal, Stella finds out she's pregnant again. Tom Anderson is the father. Katie is with her mother in Ireland and Stella decides to wait until Katie visits again. This does not go well. Tom wants a relationship with Stella, who does not feel the same. They decide to co-parent, and Tom goes to all of her appointments. Stella juggles her responsibilities between her baby and Katie, and a fight breaks out between them because Katie feels as if she wasn't good enough for Stella. 

Luckily, we end on a happy note, and would end with Katie going off to college and keeping in contact with Stella and her new sister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this thought randomly and wondered what would happen if Stella had been pregnant before the events of The Fall. This will most likely never see publication, but my brain is weird so I had to put it here.


End file.
